


Hawke's Birthday

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Varric talks Fenris into showing up for Hawke's surprise birthday party even after the way he messed things up between them. It doesn't quite go according to plan.





	

“Come on, Elf, you can’t just stay here and brood,” Varric said.

“And why not?” Fenris asked savagely, completely distracted from the book Hawke had given him to muddle his way through.

“It’s her _birthday,_ Elf,” Varric said again. “I know you two had a spat, and I don’t pretend to know why. But come on, you have to come celebrate! Isabela and Merrill are decorating my rooms at the Hanged Man as we speak. Anders and Aveline are at the market buying the appetizers and the cake.”

“Anders and Aveline?” Fenris asked, surprised.

“I know, right?” Varric said, shaking his head. “Threw me for a loop, too! Anyway, even Sebastian is going to be there. And Carver sent a card! Come on, are you really going to risk being more of an ass than Carver?”

Fenris sighed. “You may have a point there,” he admitted, and Varric grinned.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Alright, fine,” Fenris said finally.

When he finally showed up, Isabela was already drunk and had her arm wrapped around Merrill, who was giggling madly as Isabela whispered in her ear. Candles lit by multicolored flames filled the space, and Fenris itched at the magic used. Most of the candles looked to have been stolen from the Chantry, which made him raise a brow.

“She’s coming!” Anders said, racing into the room. Isabela giggled and tried to grope Sebastian, who stepped away.

“Come on, Hawke, just one drink,” Varric said, leading Hawke into the room.

“Oh, Varric, you know you’re my favorite dwarf, but I don’t know,” she said. Then they stepped into the room.

“Surprise!” Isabela yelled, nearly toppling over as she went to give Hawke a hug. “Happy birthday!”

Hawke returned the hug, looking bemused. “What’s all this?” she asked, looking around.

“Just a little party to celebrate,” Aveline said, coming forward and hugging Hawke, as well.

“You know we couldn’t let you be alone on your birthday,” Merrill said, taking a hug as well.

“Of course not!” Sebastian said, grinning. He hugged her, too.

“Hope you like it,” Anders said, and embraced her. Fenris clenched his teeth.

“It’s lovely!” Hawke said, grinning at them all. She saw Fenris where he leaned against the wall and smiled at him. He returned it, a little awkwardly, and didn’t move. “Really, this is all very special.”

Isabela whooped and tossed back her drink, making Merrill giggle again. “We all got you presents, too!” she slurred. Fenris winced. He hadn’t.

“Um, you all do realize that my birthday isn’t until next month, right?” Hawke said sheepishly, grinning. Everyone froze, mortified.

Fenris started laughing, and all eyes turned to him. He didn’t care, he just bent over and laughed until he was dizzy. When he finally stopped and looked up, Hawke looked like she wanted to drag him into the nearest bedroom, and the heat in her eyes would feed him for a week.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it kind of seems like I'm shitting on Anders, but it's just because of how I see his relationship with Fenris, especially in regards to his relationship with Hawke when they choose Fenris (or really anyone) as their lover. I actually like Anders as a character. I have issues with him, sure, but I promise I'm not just shitting on him.


End file.
